


Right Moves

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Hyouga needs to think less.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga
Kudos: 34
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Right Moves

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'right or wrong'

There was no right or wrong with this, as long as everything felt good, Hyouga reminded himself as he tried to follow Shun's lead. Each touch was a little awkward at first, the next a little bolder. Shun's first moan shot through Hyouga like lightning and he wasn't sure whether to pause or keep going.

Each kiss grew a little deeper as well, suggesting to Hyouga that he was better off not worrying too much and that Shun had the right idea. They'd figure it all out as they went...

And Hyouga certainly liked where they seemed to be going.


End file.
